Return of the Ninth
by WxikkY
Summary: After Demyx's death, the easygoing nobody was given a second chance. Hell yeah, a certain blond knucklehead is back to make history... In the form of the Ninth
1. Another Side, Another Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor Naruto. If I do, Sora will be less of an asshole in KH2, and the Jinchuuriki in Naruto will have a back story at least. Sigh.**

**AN: Follows KH2 storyline up to Xemnas defeat, but will not play a key role in this story. (Basically KH knowledge is hardly needed, just read up on Organization XIII) Sketches mainly along Naruto timeline, with a few amendments to timeline of events, one Nobody really screws up the world.**

"**Demyx" Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**

'_Demyx' Thought_

"Demyx" Normal Speech

'_**Demyx' Flashback thoughts**_

"_**Demyx" Flashback Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**_

* * *

_Nobodies. As powerful as the heart is, take it away, and they become stronger. Creatures which should have never existed, created out of the strong will of their former selves. Then there is Organization XII. Defying the very nature of science, they not only exist normally, but act as an improvement to their previous selves. Being rare nobodies with extraordinary will, they take a humanoid form, as well as being blessed with a specific element._

_Then there's Demyx. The joker of the organization. Blessed with control over water, but abusing this to pull off pranks with Axel and Roxas, and skips work. Most believed that he was mimicking his happy childhood, and reenacting it based from his memories, after all, nobodies can't feel emotions right?_

_Little did they know that his childhood was a worse hell than living without emotions. The playful facade, childish attitude, cheery grin, all of it was none other than a method of escapism from the torment which he endured in both lives, his previous, and his current, if he even considered this as a life._

_"Hey, what's your name? Surely you must have remembered? Ya see, it's like, an organization policy to take your name and scramble it with an X, making a new you. Got it memorized? "_

_"Just... Call me Demyx..."_

Right now, Demyx was in a bind. Under orders, he was to combat against Sora, to draw back Roxas. With Axel rogue, the Organization believed Demyx's proximity to Roxas as a second friend will help Roxas fall back into the Organization's palms...

"Come on Roxas! Didn't ya forget your friends?" Demyx questioned Sora, having his goofy grin. This shouldn't take long, after all, escape will always be a plan B.

It only started when Sora remarked that nobodies don't even have hearts, and should not even exist. The contempt within his eyes reflected well off Demyx.

_'Those eyes... None other than those sick fucks back in my previous life. Judging me, for what is beyond control, never for who I really am... '_ The look on Demyx's face darkened considerably

Demyx may appear incompetent and childish, but underneath this face, he can be as heartless a killer as anyone, mainly the reason of staying in the main castles while the useless members as well as traitors were posted to Castle Oblivion. Immediately, after he heard those words, he spoke, voice changing to a cold, harsh tone. "You really shouldn't judge anyone by appearance".

Almost immediately, he whipped out his sitar, and started strumming a tune. "Well hero boy, let's play a game! **Dance water dance!**" Immediately, multiple clones of Demyx materialized from the moisture in the air. "Kill my clones before the song stops! Else, it will be your dance... to your death."

Almost instantaneously, Sora rushed up to the clones, decimating them almost instantly. Both parties were competing for time, neither having a clear lead of the other. Falling into the last phase of his masterpiece, Demyx decided to take one glance at Sora... And hesitated unconsciously hesitated. The look of determination, never to abandon his friends. To fight against the impossible. To take the hits for the one you love. Just like the sacrifice of his previous life... The hesitation proved fatal, Sora destroying the final water clone barely a second before Demyx was completed his song. Exhausted from his technique, coupled with his hesitation, Demyx did not retaliate, letting the keyblade impale his chest. As he faded into darkness, one thought lingered in his mind.

_'Who would've thought that senseless determination will save your friends? Right? Sauske...'_

It was fated that day. As the two great powers clash, a spiraling torrent of energy against a blade of lightning, one hesitated. That hesitation cost him his life. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Demyx woke up in a white room, reminiscent of his days in the castle. _'So I survived? That or the afterlife is not much different than I thought... Maybe a bit too white for my liking, but, that means I'm in heaven right?' _Demyx blinked in surprise, attempting to comprehend the large information intake of his 'death'.

"Am I dead?" The Nobody sat up, quickly scanning the room to see only a clean hue of white light. Although still lacking a heart, Demyx displayed a rare show of true emotion as he looked at the mirrors depicting his life.. As well as his previous one.

Uzumaki Naruto

"Oh, you woke." A man looking no older than 30 trudged into the room. Hesitantly, Demyx questioned him "Who are you?"

"Yeah, about that, I'm pretty much what one calls God, Shinigami King, Kami, Zeus, and Jenovah, you know? Oh yeah! Note to self, kick that Seph's ass for having his fantasies of me as a woman. Not cool..." The man spoke nonchalantly. As Demyx rose an eyebrow, he continued. "You see, the reason why you are here is cause, you aren't supposed to die just yet." Ignoring the huge exclamation of surprise, the man further explained. "Technically, I **was** supposed to heal your wounds and prevent your death, but some idiot named Aizen just **had** to try to take my place. Result? 6 months of paper-fucking-work!"

At this moment, Demyx was starting to have second doubts at the man who claimed to be the ruler of all universes.

"Yes, I know. Well, this is a side effect from being what you call the ultimate ruler. Way too many worlds to manage. But anyway, I'm pretty much freed up now, and would like to make amends." The man's face darkened. "Your unintentional death has thrown off the chain of events originally meant to happen. As such, as a form of apology, I will make this offer, I will resurrect you back in your time. But due to past events, a 2 and a half year time gap is needed to prevent a time paradox. However, do note, after your resurrection, you will retain the powers gained by the nobodies, and slowly redevelop your chakra coils. As a result of your death, the Kyuubi is now loose. Not only will you have to fight the demon, you lack the insane power gained from the fox. But still, I believe your enhanced regeneration and superhuman strength as a Nobody compensates from that. Lastly, who do you want to be resurrected as? Demyx? Or Naruto."

Demyx pondered for a while, before giving his answer. "I will return as Demyx, for the time being. Well, after all, I lost my heart in this world, and I hope to remain as I am, before returning as Uzumaki Naruto. For now, just, let me keep my lack of a heart. I do not deserve it."

The man smirked "Very well, **have fun!**" He yelled as he kicked an unsuspecting Demyx through a rift of dimensions.

"Ow, that hurt..." Demyx groaned as he got up. No doubt this looked like his old world, as dozens of recon missions he practiced during his organization days made his aware of the various properties of different worlds, but there was something off. Why is the ground grey? What's up with the well proportioned spikes? And whats with the 3 tails floating in the sky...

_'Oh wait. Did I just land on the Sanbi?'_

_'Shit.'_

* * *

**AN: Future author notes will be left at the end of the story. This is my first story, please R&R. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not.**

**Regarding Demyx: I plan to have his same, cheery self, constantly overlapping with Naruto, but more often, his serious side will appear, being a result of constant fighting with S-Ranked criminals (hint hint). The main reason for the manifestation of his serious alter ego is due to his days in Organization XIII, the constant killing of heartless is bound to make you more experienced and battle ready!**

**Chapter 1 will be my only KH-centric chapter, the rest will follow the Naruto timeline without inference of other worlds.**


	2. Dearly Beloved

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. Meh.**

"**Demyx" Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**

'_Demyx' Thought_

"Demyx" Normal Speech

'_**Demyx' Flashback thoughts**_

"_**Demyx" Flashback Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**_

* * *

_Konoha- 2 years ago_

_Kakashi ran alongside with Pakkun, using as much chakra into the body flicker techniques. For some reason, he had a bad feeling. The same feeling as the day Obito, Rin, and sensei died..._

_Seeing the light shade of orange, Kakashi immediately began his descent. However, he was too late. There lied Naruto, a clean hole through his heart..._

_Dawn has just broken in Konoha. In most cases a pleasant mood would easily be observed in the radiance of the sun. There were wild parties the night before, celebrating vengeance achieved for the Yodaime, and a cheery atmosphere hung amongst most of the civilians. But, a quiet, depressing, procession was to take place among the shinobi. Having faced war, having faced death, these shinobi could not help but feel pity for the recently deceased. To be betrayed, and killed by one's own teammate. They understood the loss, and turned up quietly to honor the death of the Yondaime's sacrifice. After all, the emotional bonds built, as well as respect earned by the deceased will never falter in their hearts._

_The civilians in Konoha are nothing but hypocrites, judging the boy as a demon, celebrating his death._

_Didn't they know that the true monster is that of the morals which lies within their hearts?_

_Tsunade went up first, giving a formal speech, her body shaking from grief. With as much courage she could muster, she announced "We are gathered here today to pay our respect to a great shinobi. He was known to us by many names, brat, gaki, friend, brother, student, and most importantly, hero. His name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He died, never knowing his parents, believing he was an orphan. Despite being neglected and abused by the many... civilians in this village, he still maintained his cheerful self, bringing about a beacon of light in this village. His progress was extraordinarily, as I have witnessed myself. But most importantly, his greatest talent was his way of changing people for the better. It's a pity for such a kind person to have died at such a young age. Rest in peace... Naruto, beacon of hope to Konoha."_

_One by one, the attendees move forward, laying flowers on Naruto's casket._

_First came Kakashi, sensei to Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto. If only I was a better teacher. I've lost too many people, first Obito, then Rin, then sensei. I will miss your crazy antics..." Kakashi reached into his vest and pulled out a three pointed kunai, the handle drawn with intricate seals. "This was sensei.. No... Your father's kunai. I want you to have it." He placed it on Naruto's casket and walked away, rejoining Sakura._

_Next came Jiraiya, as he placed his flower on Naruto's casket, he began to cry. "Damn it! Why did I have to lose you too? First Minato, now it's you? You were a true hard worker, stubborn as you may be. However, both of you died for the same reasons, being too stubborn and fighting for what's right. In the end, it cost you both your lives. I hope you will be able to meet your father on the other side, Naruto." Turning around, he made his way to the rest of the ninja, Tsunade making her way to the casket._

_Choking with tears, Tsunade Cried out "Naruto, you were one of the best things to happen to my life. I had truly expected you to live up to Dan and Nawaki's will, and I always felt that you were the son I never had. It's going to be hard to get along without your fun antics to cheer us up, farewell, Naruto..."_

_The Konoha 9, as well as Team Guy, followed next, each placing a white flower on the casket. Hinata took it the worst, requiring both her teammates to support her. The numerous Jonins and Chunins who attended went up next, placing a flower on the casket, sending a final farewell of respect to the Orange clad genin._

_However, nobody noticed the sudden decrease in the weight of the casket when it was lowered, as Naruto's body faded into the darkness._

_**And a Nobody by the name of Demyx was reborn.**_

* * *

**AN: Apologies for this Chapter, I was doing a trial run on sad emo scenes, and I personally felt that it really sucked. I will try to edit this when I managed to improved on my writing skills. It's a semi-filler, to explain Naruto's death. Besides that, the event of Naruto's death will also change Konoha greatly, I will reveal this in following chapters!**

**By the way, here's my hidden support to Saïx. Kick that kid's ass!**

**Chapter 3 will be up very soon, I was 75% done with it while typing chapter 2. The iPhone is a great way to draft out stories.**


	3. Tension Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. If I do, Demyx and Zexion will at least have a useful weapon to fight with. Seriously? A book and a sitar? What have the game planners been smoking?**

* * *

**Ye Olds' Spellbook of Original techniques (and stuff):**

**Blizzagun - A fourth tier magic, more powerful than its Blizzaga counterpart. The caster gathers shards of ice on his palm, firing it in a burst of three, concentrating the attack on a specific target. After which, he swings his arm in a left/right direction, releasing a wave of ice shards to take out surrounding enemies. A finisher is done with the third attack, the caster throwing both his arms in an 'X' direction, releasing shards of ice similarly in an 'X' fashion, the center of the 'X' dealing the most damage. However, it is to be noted that the finisher pushes the user back due to recoil, at times being a disadvantage to close combat fighters.**

**Ripple Drive- Demyx rushes up with his current weapon, performing a series of combination attacks. As his finisher, water needles gather around him, shooting out for a maximum distance of 2 meters, injuring enemies around him**

"**Demyx" Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**

'_Demyx' Thought_

"Demyx" Normal Speech

'_**Demyx' Flashback thoughts**_

"_**Demyx" Flashback Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**_

* * *

_Contrary to popular belief, Nobodies, specifically Organization XIII, do not rely on a single weapon. Their weapons are actually broken down into various classes, such as "Skill gear", which increases their affinity to magic based attacks, "Phantom gear", which pulverizes opponents with relentless attacks, "Wild gear", which allow area wide devastation, and "Ultimate gear", which is meant as a last resort, exceeding all others in any aspect of the weapon, may it be reach, strength or area-effect damage. However, the "Zero gear" is the most preferred weapon to be used among every Nobody, including Xenmas. These "Zero gear" are actually manifestations of a Nobody's personality, and power. As such, it gives a heavy advantage of materializing the weapon with a flick of the wrist, perfect for impromptu combat. The "Zero gear" is also well known for the non-existent weight in the wielder's hands, due to the properties of a manifestation._

_However, other classes do not simply vanish like as the "Zero gear", and thus require constant maintenance, such as cleaning, to prevent rust gathering on the weapons. Of course, these tasks are often pushed to the slacker of the Organization._

Demyx is not exactly having the best day.

First, he got his ass kicked by a 15 year old boy, swinging a huge house key and wearing shoes three sizes too big for his feet.

_'How did he even fight me without tripping?'_

Next, he woke up and met "God", who turned out to be a bit... off in the head, and gave Demyx a new chance of his old life, which he died two and a half years ago.

**"I heard that."**

Thirdly, of all places he had to land on, he falls on the Sanbi. Go figure.

_'Well, three's a crowd.'_

Oh wait, not really. A familiar weight was felt on his back. _'Oh yeah! Didn't Saïx order me to clean his claymore, Crescent? Last time I'm pranking him, even if Axel is gonna pay me a thousand munny again...'_

Meanwhile, a blue haired man, bearing a scar on his face, fighting a battle to the death with the abovementioned kid with an oversized house key sneezed.

Demyx did not have much time to think before he saw a tail sweep into his way. Adrenaline pumping through his body, he quickly rose Crescent, and gathered his Mana, casting a **Reflera** spell. Although Demyx was flung from the back of the Sanbi, crashing into the lake which was below, he himself knew if not for the spell, he would have easily been killed by the impact. Furthermore, the tail which he guarded himself against was bleeding considerably, showing a plus factor that Mana still works in his world. Looking at the tails in the sky, Demyx quickly deduced he is going up against the Sanbi. Despite it being the third weakest of the Biju, it is still a Biju nonetheless. He would have to be careful if he wanted to survive this fight. It sucks dying twice in the same day.

The Sanbi, noticing its injured tail, raised its eyebrow curiously. This teenager, having hardly any chakra reserves, being below genin level, yet being able to stand against him, even more so by injuring him? Furthermore, what was that technique he used? It required no chakra, but it was easily an A rank technique. A tinge of curiosity in his voice, he asked Demyx.** "I see that you managed to deflect one of my tails, if you have not known, I am Isobu, the Sanbi. Having taken on my attack head on, yet living, you are a human worthy of my respect. Let me know your name before we finish this."**

Demyx, hearing this, widened his eyes. "Woah! Woah! Why must we fight? Look, I'm sorry for the tail, but must we nearly fight? You are already a biju, come on! That's too much handicap!" He whined as he placed his arms in an X manner, showing his unwillingness to fight.

Isobu was unimpressed. **"Kid, I gave you a chance to fight me. If you were like the others I would have devoured you simply. Giving you a chance to fight is my sign of respect to you. Now, I hate asking the same question twice. What is your name, human?"**

Demyx, realizing the futility of escaping this without a fight, held a grim expression. "You got your facts wrong, Sanbi. I'm not a human, my name is Demyx. _And I am a Nobody._" Gripping Crescent, he rushed up to the Sanbi, his feet treading across the water. "And if you want to know my human name, it's Uzumaki Naruto. Jailer of the Kyuubi."

If Demyx had to thank Saïx for anything, it would be the "punishments" he received for pranking Saïx, fighting against heartless easily a hundred times his height, devouring worlds easily. Like his former self, Naruto, _he just can't fucking die._ (Until his fight against Sasuke, but yeah, he became a Nobody, so that's not counted.) Learning the tip to fight giant heartlessness really helped. He just had to view the Sanbi as one. As Axel once said "Take out the limbs, then go for the head. Big as they may be, nothing can tolerate the pain if you cut off a limb or two! And a quick finisher to the head will solve whatever you failed! Got that memorized? I can't have you dying, I can't keep finding replacements to prank Saïx!"

The Sanbi barely had time to react before Demyx started relentlessly attacking the front left limb.** "That hurt you bastard!" **It roared before swinging its tail towards Demyx. 'Perfect' Demyx thought, as he gathered Mana within his limbs. As the tail swung towards Demyx, in a burst of speed, he used **Reversal** to climb his way up to the Sanbi's head. Being near eye level, the Sanbi realized his imminent danger, and in his haste, used his second tail to attempt to knock Demyx off, before he could close the distance. However, his attempts proved futile, as Demyx used **Key Counter**, gathering Mana once more to make a huge leap above the Sanbi, before slashing its face with Crescent in a downwards arc. Demyx proceeded to land on the water, showing no signs of injury with the exception of the first attack.

The Sanbi's eyes widened. This teenager, without using any chakra, injuring him? The moment of his attack, he could tell that Demyx held no fear as he went against a tailed beast. Just what is this guy? And why did he say he was known to be Naruto? Jailer of the Kyuubi. Curiosity overtook the Sanbi, as he asked Demyx **"Who are you? I sensed no fear as you fought me, no hatred, no emotions at all! Can't you even feel fear for facing me? Or the taste of victory when you injured me?"**

Demyx scoffed. "I told ya, I'm a Nobody. Simply put, I don't have a heart. No Heart, no feelings. I just treat you as an enemy... and enemies will be killed."

The Sanbi's eyes narrowed dangerously. **"Nobody? What rubbish! Still mocking me eh? Fine, I will force you into fear, make you know the raw fear before your death, as with the previous fools who stood before me!" **Immediately, the Sanbi lifted all three of its tails, smashing it onto the lake, releasing multiple shockwaves. Demyx quicky gathered Mana, casting **Reflect** multiple times, shielding himself from the impact.

**"Don't get cocky!"** The Sanbi roared as gathered energy. **"Water style: Dual water ball!"** **(AN: Yes, it's really called that. Naruto wiki said it's called the Three-Tails Water Ball...) **Two high pressurized jets of water shot towards Demyx, obliterating him. The Sanbi, satisfied with the results, spoke to the empty spot where the remain of Demyx stood. **"You have potential kid, too bad arrogance got the better of you."**

"What arrogance?" The Sanbi's eyes widened as he saw Demyx, perfectly unharmed, standing in the same spot. What surprised the beast even more was the fact that the water balls were circling Demyx, forming a protective ring around him. "Now now, an element never harms its master. You see, I have this knack with water; it's my element as a Nobody. So long as I'm here, all the water is mine to control. Which means, **you lose**." As Demyx finished his sentence, both water balls flung back at its owner. The Sanbi, for once panicked. He himself knew that at this rate, he would lose. Quickly, he used his two uninjured tails to absorb the brunt of the attacks. However, big a Biju he is, the Sanbi lacked in speed. Demyx used a **Flash Step** to quickly close the distance between himself and the Sanbi, dealing successive hits on the Sanbi's face, before jumping back to keep his distance.

The Sanbi, weakened, gathered his remaining energy, forming a **Bijudama**. (Tailed-beast bomb) **"I shall not perish!"** It roared in desperation, as it flung the ball towards Demyx. The tailed beast bomb damages a radius of two kilometres. _'No matter what Demyx does, he will definitely get caught.' _The Sanbi smirked to himself.

Demyx, watching the mass of energy flying towards him, decided to use his triumph card. Opening a corridor to darkness, he vanished into the void, completely avoiding the force of a tailed beast bomb. Reopening the corridor, he appeared behind the Sanbi. Gathering as much Mana remaining in his reserves, Demyx yelled **"Water barrage!"** and a huge wave of water impacted the Biju. The Sanbi, greatly weakened from Demyx's continuous attacks, eventually broke, giving in to Demyx's final attack, rendering him unconscious. As the Sanbi's one remaining eye closed, he laughed to himself. _'This kid, his techniques are interesting...'_

* * *

Demyx panted, the fight with the Sanbi having exhausted him a fair amount. Just as he prepared to make his leave, two voices stopped him.

"Well, _Sasori no Danna_, looks like someone here decided to complete your job, hmm?"

"Silence. Our work has been done here. Let me speak to the newcomer."

Turning around, Demyx noticed two people, both wearing black cloaks with red cloud imprints on them. _'Akatsuki...'_ He thought, as he raised his guard. One had slanted blue eyes and long blond hair, which had part of it drawn into a half-ponytail and the rest hanging freely. The other appeared more sinister, his body covered by the Akatsuki cloak, and his mouth covered by a black cloth. The only revealing factor was the cold calculating eyes of the other.

"Do not be wary. I just want to know, were you the one who defeated that?" Sasori asked Demyx, pointing to the now unconscious Sanbi.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Very well, you have the potential. Would you like to join the Akatsuki? Leader-sama would value your skills. Make your decision fast. I do not like to wait."

Immediately, Demyx turned down the offer. "I don't know what you guys are up to, but wearing cloaks like that just give me bad feelings about you guys!"

Deidara snorted. "Are you kidding me? You're the one to speak, hmm? Your black cloak is even more suspicious than us!"

Sasori, on the other hand, kept a neutral expression. "Very well, due to your rejection, I still have to complete my mission. Kill the witnesses." Getting into a fighting stance, he instructed Deidara "Do not interfere in this one."

Deidara scoffed, "Well, _Sasori no Danna_, I believe this goes without saying." Using a **body flicker**, he landed on the nearby cliff to watch both parties duel it out.

Demyx hesitated. Joining the Akatsuki was a no-go, but his recent fight against the Sanbi brought him down to perhaps 30 percent. Fortunately Sasori's arrogance ensured a one-on-one battle. At most, he can stall for some time, and open a corridor while both weren't looking. Indeed he can open one right now, but considering he would have to fight the Akatsuki in future, this escape technique should be his ace in the hole. Let them wonder for now. Slinging Crescent to his back, Demyx summoned Arpeggio. Gathering more Mana into his body, he readied the three blades on the top of his sitar, and rushed at Sasori with inhuman speed, aiming to finish his opponent in a quick move.

Sasori's eyebrow raised in interest. It seems like this kid's speed is one to note of. Furthermore, his summoning of the weapon, unconventional as it is, proved of interest. Despite the other members in Akatsuki having various quirks and techniques, summoning a weapon out of thin air has been unheard of. However, to think a simple attack would defeat the puppet master is foolhardy of the kid. "Do not underestimate me." Sasori remarked monotonously, as the tail of his puppet, **Hiruko**, intercepted Demyx's attack, the flat of his tail knocking him back. Demyx felt some ribs crack as he was thrown back on the lake. 'Seems like I have to use whatever I've got.' He thought, silently casting a **Cura** spell to numb the pain in his chest. This was followed by firing a **Blizzagun** at Sasori. Blocking the attack with his tail once more, Sasori's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the tail freeze, falling to the water due to the added weight of the ice. "It seems you use rather peculiar techniques... A **Hyoton** user, I presume. Well, this would be an interesting addition to my collection." Unfurling a scroll from his cloak, he remarked "This will be kept swift. **Red Secret Technique: Performance of a hundred puppets!** I know you are still exhausted from the Sanbi. Give up."

Demyx looked in surprise, as he saw a hundred puppets dressed in the same cloaks as the Akatsuki. "Oh shit..." Holding Arpeggio in his hands, he rushed up to the puppets, using **Ripple Drive** to continuously deal splash hits to the surrounding puppets, while he focused on destroying each puppet one by one. Just as Demyx felt that he was gaining the upper hand, a searing pain shot through his left leg, bringing him on one knee. _'Crap' _He thought as another puppet caught him off guard, impaling him through the chest with a katana. "What the hell?" Demyx cried out in frustration. Sasori could only look on in mild amusement. "You took a scratch from my senbon on your left leg. Surely you won't expect me not to use poison in my puppets? Give up. You have 2, maybe 3 days tops to live. But fear not, you will be my greatest work of art, after I make a puppet out of your body."

Realization dawning upon Demyx, he knew that he was easily outmatched. Exhaustion had since long took over his body, and his limbs were running on whatever adrenaline his body is still producing. Using his final triumph card, Demyx gathered his will, summoning a corridor to darkness. "Nope, not dying today." He laughed, as he entered the corridor. Sasori looked on in surprise, as the corridor closed completely, Demyx's presence vanishing along with it.

"Looks like he got you, hmm?" Deidara questioned, re-joining his partner on the lake.

"Silence. Work on capturing the Sanbi and bringing it back to Leader-sama. We still have the Biju with us." Nonetheless, Sasori's mind will still on the mysterious kid he fought. His techniques were definitely unconventional, hardly bearing a resemblance to ninjutsu. 'Just who is he?'

In a faraway place, a village called Taki, another corridor opened, dropping a cloaked boy, none older than 18, his hairstyle in a mullet.

As Demyx succumbed to exhaustion, he caught sight of a green-haired girl running towards him. "Mister! Mister! Please don't die!"

And all turned black.

* * *

**Exceptionally long AN: Well, there we go, a few fight scenes here and there, and yeah. If you guys are curious, I based the technique of Blizzagun on Sora's final form's Blizzaga. I always thought, as the Organization each have a specific element, their magical attacks associated to their element should be kicked up a notch. I based Bizzard to be Demyx's primary element, as I don't remember any water spells in the game... Ripple attack was named after Sora's limit form ability, as well as based on that ability, just tweaked to be water based.**

**Regarding spells: I found the spell "Stop" (KH 1) Overpowered, as such it will fail to exist in this fic. Organization members can cast the same variety of spells as Sora, but tend to incline towards their element (Demyx Blizzard, Axel Fire, Larxene Thunder, etc.) The stronger a spell, the greater Mana it drains from the caster (Blizzaga drains more than Blizzard, etc.) Reflect and it's variants only defend the users from weaker spells and does a recoil to the enemies casting it. Regarding strong attacks, like the swing of a Biju's tail, the spell Reflect (and variants) can only minimize the damage done to the caster, like a shock absorber. Nonetheless, the damage blocked is redone to the opponent. The KH2 reflect was overpowered too :/**

**Regarding abilities: Yes, flash step is also present in KH, (specifically KH2 Final mix.) Bleach fans don't hate me. Also, I feel most abilities should not have been "Sora exclusive" screw him. (If you noticed, I prefer Organization XIII to Sora. Now have a cookie.)**

**Regarding weapons: Hope I did a good job explaining the various weapons. Had to read up on 358/2 days variants, and I also wanted Demyx to have an alternative weapon. Being an ex-ninja, I thought Crescent, which closely looks like a sword, would be more fitting for his use. Also, just a note, Crescent will be Demyx's secondary weapon, it will still surface in the future.**

**Part of the reason why Demyx did not have much difficulty fighting the Sanbi is because, having played KH and KHII, I believe when Organization XIII sends the members to fight "Giant heartless", they would at least have instructed the members the techniques of killing a creature, capable of destroying a world, which is 100 times your height. With experience from that, the Sanbi is considered a walk in the park for Demyx, but having to fight Sasori and Deidara AFTER defeating the Sanbi was just too taxing on Demyx, resulting in the need for an escape. Hooray for Corridors to Darkness! **

**This closes Demyx's story for the next chapter or two, in which I will use to introduce the second (and last) KH crew to appear in the Naruto universe! Woohoo, place your bets!**

**On another note, I'm considering releasing a chapter solely for Demyx's abilities. Please review/pm me if you support this idea. I have not played KH358/2 days, and thus have to infer on my own through KHII. (Huge regret in my life...) I will also use the end of each stories to explain miscellaneous content, like this time. I hope it goes well with the readers, as clarification is often needed in crossovers.**

**Side note: If you played KH2FM, can you fight Demyx's data boss battle without drive forms? I tried but never succeeded, sigh.**

**Finally, a short rant. You can't believe how hard it is to try to make KH elements realistic. Seriously, KH is the most "fuck physics" game I have played.**


	4. The 13th Struggle

**Disclaimer: *Checks KH and Naruto.* Nah, still don't own them.**

**AN: As mentioned in the previous chapter, the spotlight will veer off from Demyx, focusing on the second (and last) KH crew to appear! I felt that at least Kami would be nice enough to send some backup for Demyx. It's kind of hard taking down a S class criminal organization by yourself... Speaking of which, I am going to have to pity the Akatsuki this round. With a person like this, I would easily say they are royally screwed. Now, on with the story! **

**Besides that, I decided that the anime arcs would not be canon, and if used, it will constitute as fillers. Just a side note for future plot developments.**

**Ye Olds' spellbook of even more original techniques.**

**Firagun- The caster gathers flames around him, charging up. As the flames spin around and grow bigger, the caster has the option to either fire the flames off at surrounding enemies, in a 4 point star, or use the flames to surround himself, giving the power of a Reflera spell. It is to be noted that unlike it's variants, such as Firaga, the flames which circle the user while charging up grants as much power as up to half a Reflect spell, thus being a good option for a counterattack. **

"**Demyx" Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**

'_Demyx' Thought_

"Demyx" Normal Speech

'_**Demyx' Flashback thoughts**_

"_**Demyx" Flashback Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**_

* * *

_Sacrificing myself for the 'hero' in an epic way?_

_Check._

_Being given a chance for redemption? At the same time conveniently getting my heart back?_

_Check._

_Meeting up with some guy who claims to have a demon sealed in him?_

_Check._

_Fighting some hot chick who is after abovementioned man for what's inside him?_

_Kinky but check._

_Hmm, what's next? Oh yeah, find Demyx. Yeah, I got that memorized._

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Seven figures gathered in a cave, their silhouettes masked, blurred by static. One, apparently the leader, ordered the rest. "Other than Zetsu and Konan, the rest of you, report your status."

A tall man, with a very distinct shark-like appearance, complete with gills, made his report. "Itachi and I have located the Rokubi jinchuriki. We shall be moving on to capture him." Kisame reported.

The second person, stood up. His body was covered with an unusual amount of stitches, but the most unique trait was his eyes. His eyes had green irises, no pupils and red sclera. "I am still tracking the Nanabi jinchuriki, I suspect the host still lives in my old village. I shall proceed there after collecting some funds for the Organization." Kukazu spoke.

A third, protected by his puppet armor, spoke up. "We have captured the three tails. Deidara and I shall be making our way back for the sealing of the beast."

Before the Leader could debrief them, Zetsu appeared, carrying an unconscious Konan, having burn marks all over her body. The members' eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell! Konan sure got her ass kicked didn't she?" Kisame laughed, intrigued by the ability of the unknown opponent to knock an Akatsuki member unconscious. Judging from the burn marks, he is likely a Katon user, an interesting opponent to fight against. The Leader shot a glare at Kisame, causing him to stop his laugher mid-way.

"Zetsu, explain."

"I myself am not sure. I felt Konan's chakra signature crash suddenly. Thinking she had difficulty capturing the Gobi jinchuriki, I used my Mayfly technique to travel to her location. However, when I arrived, there was nobody there. The only presence of a battle was the multiple burn marks in the environment. Leader-sama, the Gobi jinchuriki specializes in steam based jutsu. After assessing the damage, I am certain she went up against a Katon user."

The Leader's curiosity increased. Another ninja who is able to defeat the Akatsuki? "Zetsu, I want you to investigate the area. Find out who is responsible for defeating Konan, he will be definitely be a valued member, should we recruit him. Itachi, once Zetsu located the ninja, should he be a missing-nin, you will be tasked with recruitment."

"It's no use, he is just too strong. From my battle with him, he was merely toying with me." Konan coughed out, having just regained consciousness, catching on to the conversation. "I originally defeated the Gobi jinchuriki without difficulty, but this guy came along. It's true, he specializes in Katon based jutsu, but the strange thing is that he doesn't use ninjutsu, yet manages to use ninjutsu."

By now, the Leader is fully alert of this new threat. "Any distinguishing features?"

"He was wearing a black cloak, but his hood with up, so I never caught sight of any features."

"Excuse me, Leader-Sama, but I myself have fought against one of such people. However, he was a water user." Sasori interrupted.

"You too? What were his abilities like? And tell me of any distinguishing features." This time, the Leader could not remain nonchalant with the matter. These 'black cloaks' may prove to be even more powerful than the Akatsuki.

"Yes, Leader-sama. Unlike Konan's adversary, he fought without covering his face. I would put him, based on looks, from sixteen to eighteen. His uses two weapons, a greatsword and a guitar. His ability level is probably borderline S rank, having defeated the Sanbi before me and putting up a decent fight with me after that. He is a Suiton user, with a hyoton kekkei genkai. Although like what Konan said, he does not use chakra in his attacks. I caught note of one of his technique's names, it was called **Blizzagun.** Furthermore, he specializes in space-time ninjutsu, opening a portal to escape after I poisoned him. Still, I believe he will die soon, as he took a direct hit from a poison laced katana."

"Very well. For the rest of the Akatsuki, if you encounter either of the black cloaks, use whatever is in your power to capture them. Else, kill them. Return to your tasks of capturing the Biju. For now, you are dismissed." the rest of the silhouettes disappeared, leaving the Leader, Zetsu, and Konan.

_'No matter what happens, I believe they still would not be able to defeat us. It is just a matter of learning the techniques they use. Every human has their weakness... That's why I became a god.'_

**Famous last words.**

* * *

_If you were to ask me 7 years ago how I planned to spend my future, I would probably have said growing up to be a merchant, in Radiant Garden. Simple life, not much, but I'm happy. Give me the same question after 3 months, and I would have said getting my heart back. Now? It's hard to decide._

Let's just say, when I was thirteen, I lost my heart. Yeah, sounds crazy, but it's true. Saw it ripped out with my very own eyes. After that, me and my best friend Saïx joined some nutbag of an organization, called Organization XIII, with the purpose of becoming whole again. I guess the hinting factor that this will never come true was that the original six members were the same ones who took out hearts in the first place! I mean, what the hell have we been thinking? So, yeah, within that 6 years in that Organization, I was trained to be the Organization's personal assassin, picking out traitors, doing the icky jobs and stuff. May have seemed crappy, but I never really minded that. I can kill without a second thought, backstab like a daily affair, it was already trained in me. However, I found quite some good company during my days there. The Ninth member, whom I actually discovered, turned out to be quite a fun nice guy to hang about with, while the Thirteenth became my best friend. The company kept my life there fun, pulling pranks on a day to day basis was rather entertaining.

If there was one thing I learnt throughout my Organization days, I would say that you can only rely on yourself. You may have friends to help you out, but in the end, you will be the one executing the decisions. Shortly after meeting Roxas, the thirteenth member, Saïx, who had been my best friend since childhood, ordered me to go to Castle Oblivion, with the purpose of eliminating the 6 other members sent there. Knowing full well my capabilities, despite that being assigned as my mission, I still held my doubts. While one feeling told me that Saïx places great faith in my capabilities, a small nagging voice told me that Saïx expected me to die fighting the 6 others, eliminating all threats. This was further amplified when after my return, Saïx told me to drop the plan of taking over the Organization, claiming that both of us will not be able to stand up against Xenmas.

_Suck up._

Roxas, on the other hand, "betrayed" me in a different way. Captured by DiZ and Riku, he made the ultimate decision to become one with Sora, merging into his body. Seriously, that's kinda disturbing.

Demyx... Well, I can't exactly say anything bad about him, he just tends to be a slacker, skipping out work every opportunity he has...

Thus, keeping my philosophy of self-reliance.

Ironically enough, that Sora kid proved to be quite the handful. Dunno what got into me, but I ended up burning myself up to take down those few hundred dusks chasing him, sacrificing myself for the kiddo. Ironic how I defied the principle I had lived on isn't it? Little did I know, when I regained consciousness, I met some upper being. Well, it seems like I deserve that "Second chance", and now I'm apparently tasked with the instruction of helping Demyx. Who would've known? Kid used to be a ninja, along with many in his world. The only ninja I knew was that Yuffie girl, and frankly, with her loud yells and boisterous attitude, I'd say she is definitely lacking in the stealth department.

Oh well, at least I got my heart and emotions back. Not exactly how I planned to spend my afterlife, but this is interesting enough. Beats slacking off in Heaven or suffering in Hell. _Good times... Good times..._

Got that memorized? The real fun started as I crash landed into the new world.

* * *

Axel's eyelids fluttered open as he regained consciousness. _'Ugh, this is the last time I'm joining Luxord on his drunken stupors...'_ Axel grimaced as he held his head in pain. Looking around, he realized that he was lying on a tatami mat. _'Oh yeah, I died already. What was I supposed to do? Find Demyx... Gotcha.'_ Axel pondered for a bit. Next to him, he realized that a scroll was unfurled. On the left side of scroll rested a few potions and high potions, with a single mega potion distinguishing itself from the rest with the three green stars. To the right, Axel noticed some ethers and two mega ethers, as well as a single Cosmic chain. Furthermore, another set of the Organization cloak lied on top of the same scroll. _'Hmm, I suppose that this is the stuff that God said he will provide me with... This should allow me to remain self-sufficient.' _Axel quickly deduced. Noticing another presence entering the room, he looked up.

The newcomer was huge, perhaps even taller than Lexaeus, and completely clad in an intimidating red armor. However, through the looks of his eyes, he seems like a calm, collected person. On his forehead was a metal plate with two rocks engraved on it.

"Well, it seems like you have awaken. You are no ordinary traveller, who are you?" The newcomer asked curtly.

"I am Axel, A-X-E-L, got that memorized?" Axel replied.

"Very well, I am Han, a Chunin in Iwagakure. May I know how did you end up unconscious outside my house? From the items sealed in your scroll I can tell you bear no ill intentions, yet you aren't the ordinary traveller."

Axel paused. It would be inconvenient to get into a battle, especially against his benefactor. Skilled in masking his emotions, even while having a heart, he decided to use plan B. "Sorry 'bout that, I was actually planning to travel to your village, Iwagakure. I am actually a merchant selling various healing products, and I just veered a little off track."

"Do not lie to me. Your subtle actions, such as the minor twitch of your leg and your left fingers show guilt. Furthermore, I can tell you are not familiar with the ninja hierarchy. Besides that, slipping past the ANBU guards outside is no mean feat for a person with hardly any chakra reserves. Now tell me, who are you?"

Axel's eyes narrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Would you believe me...? If I said I'm not from this world, but another?" A nod. "Hmm, how should I put this...? Well, I kind of died, in my other world as a Nobody. For us Nobodies, we are formed when our living selves have our heart ripped out. We will reform, but lack the capacity of emotions. And um, well, I decided to sacrifice myself for what you can call to be the hero. So yeah, after that, I woke up, met some god, and got this second chance thinggy in which my task now is to find my other comrade. Said that he wasn't meant to die, and since I'm the 'best choice among the Nobodies, I should be given the chance and help him'. Kinda complicated actually."

Han's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Interesting; so there are other worlds from this one. Very well, I will take your story."

Hearing that, Axel face faulted. "What the hell man! I sprout up some random crap, and you take it? Seriously? How do you even know what I'm saying is true? I mean, I could make this in a minute or two? Seriously... The ninjas here are worse than Yuffie!"

"I noticed that you gave very sketchy details of your story, showing that you are trying to hide many truths. Furthermore, the only possible way of you evading ANBU detection is for you to fall out of the sky from another world, which is why I believe your story. Feel free to take your leave anytime, but watch out for the guards outside. They are hiding their presence, and for reasons I would prefer not to reveal, are observing me. They are also exceptionally skilled in combat, and I suppose you would not want to get into a battle with them." Just as Han finished his sentences, a few explosions could be heard outside.

Han's eyes widened in alarm. "I'll be right back!" He said as he used a body flicker to rush outside his house.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Okay... Take your time..." _'Damn that guy's fast.'_ He thought as he took a sip of the green tea next to him.

More explosions.

Shouting.

Explosions.

_Sip._

Dull thud of somebody falling from a height.

Pulling his hood up, Axel smirked to himself. "Looks like I can't let my benefactor die. **Time to get the show on the road!**" He laughed, as he slipped outside.

The terrain damage was substantial, multiple craters around the area. Sighting Han, Axel noted that he was completely out cold. Next to him, there was some blue haired chick preparing some technique against him. With a burst of speed, Axel rushed forward, impaling his chakrams, **Eternal flames**, in her chest. "Oh hey there!" He mocked.

The woman gritted her teeth in pain, before dissolving into paper, and reforming in front of Axel.

"It seems that Iwagakure values their jinchuriki much more than we last researched on. Who are you?" Konan asked Axel in curiosity.

Instead of responding to Konan, Axel gagged. "Holy Fuck man! Seriously? You turned into paper? So, when I was checking you out all this while, you are just a paper doll? Damn, this is so freaking wrong." His gloved hand rubbed against his forehead in exasperation. "Thanks a lot! You just scarred me for life!"

Konan was unimpressed. "I don't want to repeat myself again. Who are you?"

Under his hood, Axel smirked. "Just a guy who can't let my benefactor die. You won't mind if I kill you, kapeesh?"

"I would like to see you try. **Ninja Art: Paper chakram!**" Konan raised her arms into the air, and the paper solidified into a razor sharp ring, before being hurled at Axel. Axel shrugged in boredom, using his own chakram, he split the incoming attack into two. "Not cool man, yours is a rip off. It doesn't even have the 8 prongs of my chakrams! Get that memorized!" Axel laughed, before readying himself and charging at Konan with both chakrams. Gripping **Eternal Flames**, he stabbed both charkams into Konan again. Similarly, Konan disappeared into sheets of paper, but this time reforming behind Axel, a kunai to his neck.

"Drop your weapons." Axel let go of his chakrams, falling to the floor with a metallic clash. "Now lower your hood and show me your face." Konan ordered.

Axel whistled. "Oooh, so kinky." Laughing, he silently cast a **Firaga**, igniting his surroundings, forcing Konan to jump back in surprise. With a flick of his wrist, **Eternal Flames** was back in his hands, and he tossed them at Konan, this time causing a scratch on her robe.

"Don't underestimate me!" Konan exclaimed in a rare bout of frustration. "**Ninja art: A thousand shurikens!**" Spreading her hands out, paper shurikens materialized in front of her, before being hurled at Axel. By reflex, Axel cast a **Firagun** spell, releasing the fireballs towards Konan. Without a reaction time to block, Konan lifted her arms to cover her face, taking a direct hit from a fireball.

"Hmm, looks you got hit!" Axel mocked. "Painful? C'mere, I'll make it all stop!" Gathering his Mana, he shouted **"Burn baby burn!"** The destruction which was meant to follow caused Konan to fall speechless. In the current setting which she and Axel were fighting, the ground turned to magma, it's heat scorching her feet. Furthermore, a circular flame wall ignited the area, preventing any escape. _'Tch, I can't even use my paper clones, else I will die'_ She pondered in frustration. Looking around, she realized that Axel sneaked away, hiding behind the walls of fire. _'He is definitely no ordinary ninja. His attacks require no chakra, yet he is near kage level as a shinobi. Just who is he?'_ As Konan finished her thought, Axel rushed out from behind one of the walls, catching off guard and knocking her into the sky. Snapping his fingers, a pillar of fire shot up, consuming Konan, before dropping her charred body back onto the ground. Seeing Konan's unconscious form, Axel thought _'Hmm, my job is done'_, dismissing his magma field.

He walked over to Han. Taking a potion from his pocket, he popped the lid, and poured it into Han's mouth. Han's eyes shot wide open. Seeing Axel's face, he visibly relaxed. "Is she gone?"

"Yep, and you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"So let me get this straight... I'm stuck in some place called Iwakagure, which is part of the five great elemental nations or stuff. And you guys use those fancy techniques with ninjutsu or something like that?" Axel asked. Han nodded in confirmation. "So, to differentiate between ninja and civilians, most would wear a forehead protector with some engraving of some sort? And you guys have ranks as ninjas? And my items which was found on me can be sealed into the blank scroll next to it?" Another nod.

"And the jinchuriki thing the chick was saying, it's something about tailed beasts sealed into humans? Making them have some fancy power or stuff? And you hold the five tailed whatever-it-is beast?" This time, Han replied curtly "Yes".

"Yeah, got that memorized, I'll be going now." Axel stood up, preparing to make his leave. Before he could do that, Han grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I would like to follow you. As jinchuriki, we are only valued as weapons for the village. With the ANBU guards already dead, this is my chance to leave Iwakagure. Due to the fact that we have demons sealed in us, we are commonly hated among the masses, thus I have a natural hatred towards humanity. You however, are different from most. I would like to travel with you, and also see for myself how jinchuriki are treated in other villages."

Axel scratched his head. "Alright, how about, you teach me those fancy ninja shit, I teach you about my techniques, and both of us benefit. Oh yeah, I'll also need you to be my tour guide round the customs and stuff."

"Very well, we should set off soon, before other ANBU catches on."

"No need, put this on first." Axel tossed Han his spare coat. Much to Han's surprise, a portal appeared out of nowhere. "Well, I can configure this to wherever I want in this world, but for now, let's just keep this random!" Axel remarked before stepping into the portal. Seeing Axel disappear, Han took off his forehead protector and kasa (straw hat), laying it on a table before stepping into the portal. "Goodbye, Iwakagure."

* * *

**AN: Regarding Sasori's description. Well, claymores and sitars do not exist in the Naruto universe, thus explaining his misinformation.**

**Regarding Firagun: Well, the inspiration came after I thought of the combination of the fire attacks in KH1 and KH2. In KH2, fire attacks were actually a circular, area effect damage, unlike the single shot fire attack in KH1. So yeah, I decided to combine both, add a little more power to it, and poof. Firagun!**

**Regarding Axel VS Konan. Face it, Konan was screwed from the very beginning. Firstly, Axel is a fire user. Already not using chakra but Mana, Konan has no way of anticipating Axel's attacks. Furthermore, her attacks, which rely on the secret art of paper ninjutsu, can easily be destroyed by fire. Axel is also probably the strongest in the Organization apart from Xenmas. He killed 6 Organization members, destroyed a few hundred dusks, and could evade Organization capture for quite a long time in KH2. Thus as compared to Demyx, Axel is no joke. I also realized that although Axel is calculating and plans exceptionally well, he treats most battles recklessly, such as the KH:COM manga battle against Marluxia, even having misfires. (Nearly killing Namine, yet joking about it.) I plan to keep this personality of "kill first, think later" for Axel.**

**Regarding Han: Well, his abilities are still mostly unknown, but it was revealed he specializes in steam style. I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and assume the elements for steam style are water and fire. So yeah, you will see more in the future :) Also, for the time being, they will travel somewhat like the Akatsuki. (Two suspicious guys in cloaks. Duh.) The next chapter is still gonna focus on Axel. Demyx fans just wait a bit. Both will meet. Eventually.**

**If you thought Roxas was the one to appear due to the chapter name, the answer is nope! The 13th struggle is the boss battle music against Axel! By the way, no other KH crew will appear after this. (insert sad face here)**

**Next up, one more filler chapter still featuring Axel, and his what-the-hell-am-I-doing-in-the-afterlife attitude! Demyx will be thrown back into the limelight in chapter 6! Oh yeah, a random cameo moment in KH too!**

**R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are not.**


	5. Scherzo Di Notte

**Disclaimer: *Kicking door and barring it with my couch* Bad lawyers! Bad! *Turns* Nah, I don't own Naruto or KH. *Turn back at sue happy lawyers* AND STAY OUT!**

**Ye Olds' spellbook... Um... Science textbook of knowledge and stuff.**

**Ether - Although used to replenish Mana reserves of people in the Kingdom Hearts universe, the ethereal properties of Mana can cause the Mana circulation to kick-start within a ninja. Usually it will take a few doses before the Mana circulation builds. However, for a talented person, the consumption one Ether is all that's needed to jump start the reserves. On a ninja who has awakened his Mana capabilities, Ethers will just replenish his reserves when drained, working normally.**

**Mana - Chakra uses physical and spiritual energy. Mana, on the other hand, uses internal energy. Unlike Chakra, the mastery of Mana and it's magical effects is much harder, although the spells come in a much wider variety, such as element manipulation to large scales, as well as support techniques like 'Magnet' and 'Reflect'. Like Chakra, which can be replenished by food pills, Mana is replenished with Ethers. However, a bonus to Mana that Chakra lacks is that as a user's Mana is completely depleted, his stamina and abilities would not be affected. The only downside being that he cannot cast spells during the duration. It is to be noted that there are few magic users in the worlds, due to the difficulty in moulding Mana.**

**Ye Olds' spellbook of original techniques.**

**Rising flames - Axel swings his chakrams in a downwards arc, causing a column of fire to erupt in a straight line. This attack is highly concentrated, dealing an immense damage to enemies caught within it, but lacks in range, with a maximum distance of 20 meters.**

**Special note: Thanks to ****OSR fanatic**** for correcting me on the elements for steam style. It's water, fire and wind :)**

"**Demyx" Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**

'_Demyx' Thought_

"Demyx" Normal Speech

'_**Demyx' Flashback thoughts**_

"_**Demyx" Flashback Jutsu, Technique, Demon/Greater being speech**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight, this is a bingo book, and the people here are marked as missing-nins. If we were to kill them, we can bring them to a collection office, and claim cash for them?"

"Yes, they are often of a high level, as shown in the rank guide here."

"So we have a licence to kill these people, and are even encouraged to do it with the cash reward?"

"Yep."

"Damn, this is awesome! I wonder how would Xenmas react if he learns about this world!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind"

* * *

**"Fade into the darkness! Let nothingness rule**!" Xenmas bellowed, as the aura of nothingness enveloped him. He bore significant changes to his dressing, his robe now replaced by one with black and white hues.

Facing Sora and Riku, he entered a fighting stance, ready for a final showdown.

Gathering the Nil energy within his hands, he gave one last battle cry. "Anger and hate are.. Achoo!"

Riku paused, hands still on his keyblade. "The fuck man? You ruined it!" he exclaimed, pointing at Xenmas for the anti-climax to the long awaited battle.

* * *

It has been a week since Axel stepped foot into this new world, and he had to admit, having visited various worlds before, Demyx's home world was definitely the most interesting. Han proved to be a rather efficient teacher, instructing the basics to Axel on the **Bushin no jutsu, Henge no jutsu and Kawarimi no jutsu**. Furthermore, what caught Axel's attention was the convenience of sealing items into scrolls. This meant that he could carry many items with just a single scroll. The only downside was that should the scroll be destroyed, there go the items. Han also gave him a brief terminology on the ninja basics and history, thus giving him a clearer mind of the practices in this world. Honestly, it was rather interesting to enter a world where a significant portion of the population enlisted as ninjas, and well... definitely much more talented than Yuffie.

Han also proved to be a quick learner. With just the dose of an Ether to kick-start his Mana circulation, Han has already mastered the basic elemental magic, taking an affinity to thunder based spells, being able to cast **thundara** an impressive three times before running out of Mana. A such, coupled with his steam kekkai tōta, Han is much more versatile in his elemental use. Since his leave from Iwakagure, Han had removed his kasa and mask hiding his lower face, revealing short spiked black hair. He still wore his armor, but kept it hidden under the black cloak. Right now, the duo was just wondering around the outskirts of Konoha, still trying to locate Demyx.

"It's getting dark, how about we camp for the night at the shop over there." Han suggested to Axel.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Axel replied dismissively. He took note of the shop's name. _'Curry of life, seems... Interesting?'_ he pondered in half amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, a trio of miners were headed their way.

"Hurry up! If we can make it to Konoha, we should be able to save Kanpachi!" the apparent leader of the group, Rokusuke, urged his companions.

"Rokusuke... Kanpachi can no longer be saved. We have already escaped from Katabami, Raiga can no longer track us down. We should take shelter at the shop up ahead." His companion advised.

"You don't understand! If we can reach Konoha today, we can ask some ninjas to help free our village! And Kanpachi would be saved!"

"Rokusuke! Pull yourself together. At this rate, we will collapse of exhaustion, and probably die! Our village's future lies on us. We should rest for the day. Furthermore, I've heard rumors of Konoha being torn politically. With the mess the country is in, we will still have to wait a few days before they allocate ninja to help us!"

Reluctantly, Rokusuke agreed, making their way to the shop named 'Curry of Life'.

* * *

Axel and Han looked at the curry in front of them. Pretty much looks like a normal curry... Wait... Is it bubbling? The owner of the shop, a kindly looking grandma by the name of Sansho, asked in curiousity. "Is anything wrong? Is the curry not warm?" Unwilling to offend her, both Axel and Han shook their heads. Closing their eyes and praying for their stomachs, both took a spoonful, and swallowed it in a gulp... Before gagging on the floor. The curry wasn't horrible tasting due to the ominous bubbling before that, it was rather nice. The only problem, it that it was freaking spicy. Recovering from the shock, Axel laughed "Strong... That's definitely damn strong!" As both were recovering from the aftertaste, the noticed a trio of miners enter the shop-house. "Don't worry Rokusuke, we will rest a day before making our way to Konoha. Just be patient, our village will be free soon!" A miner comforted his companion, bringing about a weak smile to his face.

Axel listened in curiosity to the newcomers. An oppressive tyrant ruling a village that needs to be liberated? That should be fun to interfere, not to mention gain experience against fighting ninjas. Sending a quick glance to Han, who nodded, sending a silent approval, he made his way to the miners.

"Hey guys, you have a problem?" Axel approached the trio.

"Yes. We are miners from Katamabi, a village in the Land of Rivers. Our village has been taken over by a gang called the Kurosuki family. 3 years ago, a few ninja from Konoha liberated our country from the Gato cooperation. We hope that Konoha can once again help us." The miner pointed out.

"Hmm," Shooting another look to Han, who simply nodded, Axel told the miners. "Well, me and my partner can help you out, completely free of charge."

The three miners' eyes widened in surprise. "Impossible!" Rokusuke shouted, slamming his fists on the table. "The leader of the Kurosuki family, Raiga, is a greatly feared ninja! He has been unbeatable in every fight since he took over! All those who tried to fight him lost badly! And the worst part is that he has funerals for everyone who displeases him!"

Axel raised a brow in curiosity. "Okay... Shouldn't that be good? I mean, isn't he still honoring those who fought against him?"

"No," the other miner shook his head, his eyes downcast. "Raiga captures those who oppose him, then bury them alive. As such, he will host a 'funeral' before crying over them, like they were a good friend."

"Damn, this so fucked... But whatever, we'll help you. Han, can you check your bingo book for Raiga?"

"Of course" Flipping open the book, he scrolled to the R tab. "Hmm, Raiga is an A rank missing-nin from Kirigakure, having a bounty of 10 million ryo on his head. Oh, he is also a former member of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist."

"Really? What blades did he use?" Axel asked, his memory picking up from how Han told him of the top kenjutsu users in Kirigakure, being feared as the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"It isn't mentioned in the book, but I doubt it will be much of a problem with our capabilities." Han said.

"You mean mine? You got your ass kicked by a girl!" Axel teased.

"I do not hit women. Doing such is an ungentlemanly behavior." Han replied, having a slight smirk on his face.

Axel laughed, his traveling partner does come up with some good jokes "Whatever!" Turning towards the miners, he assured them "We will make our way out tomorrow, just lead us there, and hang back, we won't take long!"

The three miners thanked Axel in gratitude, before being stopped by Sansho. "I apologize for the trouble, but can you do me a favor? I have a son, Karashi, but he went off to join that Kurosuki family... I shouldn't have pushed him, always telling him to stand up for himself... Can you please guide him back to the right path?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah sure thing grandma!"

Sansho's eyes looked on in happiness. "Thank you, you can stay for the night, free of charge if you like."

* * *

As night fell, Axel and Han made preparations to crash for the day. Axel and Han shared a room, while the miners shared another. For some unknown reason, insomnia was kicking into Axel, preventing him from sleeping, as if an ominous event were to happen. Stretching, he got up, deciding to get some fresh air, before sleeping again.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I just have this bad feeling keeping me up..."

Han nodded, before tossing around.

"This is terrible! One of the miners suddenly exclaimed in worry, throwing the door to Axel and Han's room. "Rokusuke is gone! He must have ran off back to the village on his own!"

"Shit! Axel cursed, hastily getting ready the supplies for a strike against the Kurosuki family.

* * *

Rokusuke ran towards the village, determined to save his friend, hoping against all odds that he survived all this while. "Don't worry Kanpachi! I'm coming!"

Raiga stood on a cliff, a stoic expression plastered on his face.

"Someone's coming, Raiga." An unknown voice came from behind Raiga's back.

"What a pity, looks like we have to host a funeral again..." Raiga trailed off sadly.

* * *

Dawn just barely broke out when Rokusuke arrived at the village. Sneaking in quietly, he located Kanpachi's grave and attempted to dig his friend out. Finally, giving in to exhaustion, his hands bleeding from digging, but already numb to the pain.

"Just you wait Kanpachi! I will get you out!" Rokusuke vowed.

"Need a hand?" An unknown voice asked. Rokusuke spun around, noticing seven hooded figures surrounding him. He yelled out in terror, but there was no escape.

* * *

Axel sighed in frustration as he and Han body flickered to the village. He originally wanted to enter unnoticed, assassinate the 'cannon fodder' and hopefully catch Raiga alive, at least dealing a severe hit against him before finishing him off. Thanks to Rokusuke, his plans just got thrown out of the window. Direct contact it is. Han's bingo book better be correct, 10 million ryo will strike them rich quick. They reached the village minutes later, Rokusuke's companions still hanging back at the shop until their return.

"Hmm, one... two... three... four... Four of 'em, I'll take them." Axel said, noticing the 4 cloaked figures below them.

"Yeah, be careful." Han advised.

"You're telling me?" Summoning Eternal Flames in his hand, he tossed one of them towards the four, cleanly cutting two of them into half. Using a body flicker, he grabbed a kunai and plunged it into the third. Sidestepping a sword slash from the fourth, Axel countered with a kick to the stomach, causing the Kurosuki lackey to crash into a cliff face, rendering him unconscious.

"What... What are you doing?" The old man who was being harassed by the four pointed at Axel, his hand shaking, eyes open in fear.

"Liberating your village that's what!" Axel exclaimed. Han body flickered next to Axel, before asking "Where is your leader? You need not live in fear anymore after today."

"No... No..." The old man trailed off aimlessly. A gong was then heard in the distance. "Oh no! They'll give me a funeral for sure!"

Axel sighed. "Now, aren't we found out this early..."

"No... It's a summon.. A calling to a funeral..." The old man corrected the duo.

Immediately, both thought the same thing. _'Rokusuke.'_ Nodding to each other, they ran off to the direction of the gong.

* * *

Raiga looked down from his cliff. Oh, how he loved funerals... They brought people together and settled their differences, gathering together as one to remember a dearly beloved friend.

"I remember when I first met Rokusuke... It was a happy memory." Raiga said.

"Is it?" The unknown figure at his back asked.

"Yes, I remember the smile he gave me when we liberated the gold mine from the corrupt lord, that's how I will always remember him." Raiga cried, the tears flowing down freely from his eyes.

"Will you give me a funeral?" The figure asked.

"Don't talk like that Ranmaru! You are not going to die! Definitely not before me!"

"Raiga, they're coming... One has genin level reserves, the other is beyond jonin..."

"Good, I want to see who he brought to rescue him." Raiga said, wiping his tears away from his eyes. His hands gripped the Kiba blades, anticipating a battle.

* * *

Axel and Han arrived to see a group of thugs preparing to dig a grave for Rokusuke. Han frowned at this, having already a dislike for most humans; this type of non-judgmental killings of innocents infuriated him. However, he realized that the group were acting together, without a leader to guide them. "The leader is still hiding, Axel, you take on the leader, I'll clean up here." Axel nodded, and Han body flickered to the bottom of the cliff.

"Who are you?" One of the thugs asked in surprise, wary of Han's intimidating presence.

"Nobody important." Han replied curtly. Gathering Mana into his hands, he prepared to cast a few thunder spells. _'Their chakra reserves are low and shouldn't pose a threat to me, this would be a good time practicing the 'Magic' Axel has been talking about...'_

The thugs never knew what hit them.

Axel stood on the cliff, watching Han easily dispatch of the thugs. "Hmm, not quite the leader I guess, still hiding behind his lackeys and not even surfacing..." Axel pondered out loud. As if on cue, a thick mist appeared out of nowhere. "Note to self: Stop asking for trouble..." Axel sighed. Having heightened senses from his combat experience, Axel heard the splitting of a sword against the wind. Instinctively summoning Eternal flames, he blocked the incoming threat, the Kiba blade lodged between the prongs on his chakram. The mist dispelled and revealed Raiga, smiling at Axel. "You are an interesting fellow, having Genin level reserves yet standing up to an ANBU member like me. Perhaps I should host a funeral, your determination is rare to come across."

"I'll pass, had mine already, it sucked." Axel waved the offer away, before snickering. "Perhaps I can host yours instead, since you like funerals so much. **Fira!**" A circle of flames surrounded Axel, scorching Raiga's arm.

"Damn you! **Lightning style: Fangs of lightning!**" Drawing his twin swords, Raiga sent an electrical essence into the clouds, before lightning shot down towards Axel. When the dust cleared, a scorched piece of earth remained. No traces of Axel.

"Raiga! Behind you!" Raiga spun around, barely blocking a flame covered chakram. Having both arms locked in combat, Axel quickly dealt a quick kick towards Raiga, knocking him back a considerable distance. Charging forth, Axel wildly slashed at Raiga with his chakrams, barely landing scratches on him. Raiga, finding himself outmatched, jumped back from Axel, maintaining a distance. Slamming his Kiba blades on the ground, he cried out **"Lightning burial: Banquet of lightning!"** A wave of lightning bolts cut through the ground towards Axel. "I don't think so!" Axel mocked, **"Rising flames!"** A column of fire erupted from the ground, easily neutralizing the attacks of Raiga, before hitting Raiga head on.

Raiga escaped from the inferno. Gathering his chakra in between his swords, he yelled **"Ninja art: Lightning ball!"** A ball of electricity flew towards Axel, and to Raiga's surprise, Axel deflected it, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"To your right!" Ranmaru warned, and Raiga quickly sidestepped, barely avoiding a fatal blow to the heart. Attempting to counter back, Raiga swung his Kiba blades, only to be blocked by Axel. **"Firaga"** Axel cast and a wave of fire circled him, knocking Raiga back. As Raiga flew in the air, Axel intercepted him with a hard kick to the stomach, knocking him off course, as well as separating the bag behind his back from him.

"Raiga!" Ranmaru cried out in surprise.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled, worried for his only friend.

Raiga looked on in irritation. Without Ranmaru's aid and running dangerously low on chakra, he only had a single attack left to end the battle. Gathering his last chakra into the Kiba blades, he clinked them and raised them in the air. **"Ninja art: Thunder dragon tornado!"** From the atmosphere, lighting struck down to the Kiba blades. A current formed around Raiga, forming a dragon solely made of wind and electricity. Axel could only look on in surprise. "What the hell?" The dragon opened its mouth, electricity gathering there. With a loud roar, it fired a lightning ball towards Axel. "Shit! **Reflega!**" A circle of light enveloped Axel, barely deflecting the lightning ball, sending it back to its owner. The lightning ball struck the dragon, dispelling it.

"What?" Raiga looked on in surprise, before feeling a sharp pain from his body. He notice Axel, stabbing Eternal Flames into both his lungs, puncturing them. Coughing out blood, he looked at Axel. "I guess... I will be the one needing a funeral after all..." Making one final request, he turned to Axel. "Hey... take care of Ranmaru... Okay?" The missing-nin finally breathed his last, his body going limp and swords falling to the ground.

Axel raised a brow. Picking up the Kiba blades, he stashed them in his traveling scroll, before casting a cure spell to heal his electricity burns. Storing Raiga's body in a separate scroll, he walked towards the zipped bag. "Wonder what he was carrying behind him..." He thought out aloud, as he unzipped the bag. To his surprise, it revealed a frail looking boy.

"Wait, were you the unknown voice behind Raiga's back?" Axel asked in curiousity. To his surprised, Axel noted the look of sadness in Ranmaru's eyes. The look of despair, someone who had no more reason to live.

"Yes... We were together... Since that day..." Ranmaru replied. Axel raised a brow in curiosity, signalling Ranmaru to carry on.

"… I lived in a village, in a shabby cabin. I've always been frail and I have no memory of my parents. I survived only because the other villagers took pity on me and left me food. But even though I was so weak, I had a power no one else had. My eyes allowed me to see the outside world. When they found out about that power, they stopped helping me, and instead called me a demon. I would have starved to death, had it not been for Raiga. One day, he and a group of ANBU came to the village in search of a traitor. With my eyes I saw him, crying. He, too, had no meaning in his life. He took pity on me and took me with him. From that day forward, I was his eyes and he was my arms and legs. We've always been together ever since. I've always felt happy around him. But now that he's gone, my life has no meaning." Axel frowned, although Demyx's home world was rather interesting, and to a certain extent, likable, Axel could not help but feel mildly disgusted at the open lynching of children. Even within Organization XIII, there was never an order to hurt or harm children. (Except Sora, but well, he was just looking for trouble) Ranmaru looked up at Axel. "You have a job right? Finish it."

"Nope, and that's final." Axel said. "Look, I know Raiga is your only friend here, but this does not give you an excuse to just go kill yourself because he is dead. You know what he said to me as he died? 'Take care of Ranmaru.' Do you think he will be happy if you are gonna throw your life away? Stay alive kiddo, you have much to see the world. Forget your past, look towards the future."

"Alright... If Raiga wanted me to... I guess I'll try..." Picking Ranmaru up, he jumped down the cliff, rejoining with Han.

"You took your time didn't you?" Han teased, sitting on a rock and drawing patterns on the ground with a stick. Next to him were the thugs all tied up, except for one. "The guy who isn't tied up is Karashi. I beat some sense into him after he refused to return back to Sansho. Shall we return?"

"Yeah sure." Axel said. After being thanked by the other miners, who quickly learnt of the news of the defeat of the Kurosuki family, they made their way back to the Curry of Life shop, where Karashi was given Sansho's 300% spicy punishment curry. Looking at Karashi's face after eating the curry, Axel and Han vowed never to try that curry, even if it kills them. Ranmaru decided to stay at the shop, where he was warmly welcomed by Sansho. "Oh yeah, by the way, why I didn't think of this?" Axel slapped his forehead in frustration. Sansho, Karashi and Ranmaru looked in curiosity. **"Cura"** Axel cast. A green flower appeared above Ranmaru, sprinkling healing essence above him. "You should be able to walk now, although due to your illness, you will tire quickly" Axel pointed out. Shakily, Ranmaru got up, took a few steps, before sitting down. Breaking into a small smile, he replied "Thanks, Axel-san!"

* * *

The next day, Axel and Han prepared to make their leave. "Off to Konoha guys! See you next time!" The duo waved goodbye to Sansho, Karashi and Ranmaru.

As the cloaked duo walked away, Axel smiled and reflected _'It's been two weeks since I got my heart back... Honestly, I feel quite good'_

If both stayed a few hours longer, they would have ran into another pair of black cloaked figures...

* * *

**AN: I dropped 3 huge clues in this story. The two are rather obvious. The second is hardly noticeable. See if u can find them :P**

**Regarding Han, although keeping calm and polite most of the time, I wanted him to have the occasional sense of humor, else this will probably get dry.**

**I kept typing Kurosuki as Kurosaki in my draft. Too much Bleach for me...**

**Apologies for the long update time; school has just begun for me. I should be maintaining with weekly updates though. Also, having a writer's block didn't help. At least I went to type chapters 6 and 7 beforehand.**

**So now you have it, Axel's second weapon- The Kiba blades! But honestly, he's going to keep it as a collector's item, rather than use it often. I've planned out a true secondary weapon for him :)**

**Next up – Starring Demyx and his unknown travel companion! Now taking bets for 100 ryo each! Chapter 6 will be new and improved! Got that memorized? NEW AND IMPROVED!**

**I will also upload a chapter solely based on Demyx's abilities and his profile, maybe round chapter 10…**


End file.
